


A Week

by marvelwlw



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Daisy are on a mission and an enemy with a sword goes after Daisy while she’s distracted and you jump in the way saving Daisy.





	A Week

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You knocked down an enemy, you were finally able to take a short breath before you looked up and saw an enemy with a sword go after one of your girlfriends, Daisy, while she was distracted. 

There was no time to scream out her name so you did the only thing you could think of at that moment. And that was to jump in between the enemy and your girlfriend. You gasped when the sword impaled you.

When Daisy heard you gasp she turned around to see the enemy pull the sword out of you. She used her powers and knocked them back before she takes you into her arms. Daisy carefully picks you up. “Bobbi! Get the quinjet to my location!” Daisy said through the comms. She was trying to keep her emotions under control.

Right when Bobbi landed the quinjet, Daisy brought you in. In seconds Bobbi had the quinjet back in the air and was headed back to HQ. You had lost a lot of blood, you couldn’t focus on anything. Daisy had been trying to get you to focus on her but nothing worked. Then you passed out.

xxxxx

You have been in a coma for about a week now. When Bobbi and Daisy came back to HQ with Daisy carrying you, Jemma almost broke down at seeing how badly you were hurt. She did everything she could but you ended up being in a coma. The only thing they could do was wait for you to wake up.

Since you’ve been in a coma your girlfriends have barely left your side. Daisy had been blaming herself for you getting hurt but Jemma has been telling her that it’s not her fault. 

Jemma was holding one of your hands while Daisy was holding your other hand. Suddenly Daisy felt your hand squeeze hers. Daisy gasped, her eyes widened. “(Y/N)? Baby?”

Your eyes opened, you let out a groan as tried to sit up but you felt two hands, one on each of your shoulders. “You need to stay in bed, love. You need to rest.” Jemma said softly. You looked over at both your girlfriends, they both had tears rolling down their cheeks.

“Don’t cry, please don’t cry.” Your voice cracked. Jemma handed you a glass of water, you took a sip and sighed. 

Both Jemma and Daisy got onto the bed, they both were careful not to hurt you. Jemma kissed your cheek while Daisy was looking anywhere but at you. She still thought it was her fault. You had an idea why she wasn’t looking at you.

“Daisy, look at me please.” You took her hand in yours, you linked your fingers with hers. Daisy slowly looked at you. “This isn’t your fault, none of this is your fault.” 

“But if I-”

“Baby, what happened is in the past now.” You gave her a small smile. “I’m here, I’m alive and I’m right where I belong, with the two loves of my life.” 

“We love you so much, (Y/N).” Jemma smiled. It was like she could finally breathe normally again now that you were awake and she knew Daisy felt the same.

“I love you both too, so much.”

Daisy and Jemma both carefully wrapped their arms around you and cuddled into you. You kissed the top of Jemma’s head then kissed Daisy’s temple.


End file.
